The invention relates to form/label combinations, and in particular, form/label combinations such as pharmaceutical forms which may be filled out by hand or machine, to provide labels, receipts, and the like. The invention also relates to manufacturing methods for manufacturing such form/label combinations.
When a customer asks a pharmacist to fill out a prescription for a pharmaceutical, in addition to providing a receptacle containing the pharmaceutical, the pharmacist must produce an adhesive label bearing drug and dosage information to be affixed to the receptacle, as well as a receipt for the customer, and at least one other receipt for his or her own records. Similar needs also arise in other trades such as in the courier industry and the airline industry.
It is known to provide pre-printed form/label combinations, with label portions and image-transferring means, such that the user may easily produce adhesive labels, and multiple copies of a receipt. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,277,089 and 5,299,979.
However, to produce such known form/label combinations requires multiple passes through multiple machines. Normally, at least one pass through a printing press is necessary to print information on the non-adhesive portions of the form/label combination, a pass through a coater and label press is then required to make the label and print information thereon, and finally a collating step is needed to collate the various parts of the form/label combination together.
One example of such a form/label combination is described in the second embodiment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,089, mentioned above. An adhesive label is affixed to a first sheet, behind which a second sheet is provided. Image-transfer means are provided between each of the label, first sheet and second sheet. Once the form/label combination has been filled out by the user, he or she is provided with one adhesive label, and two receipts. However, to produce this form/label combination requires a first step of passing the label through a coater to apply an adhesive and adhesive-release material, a second step of passing the label through a label press to die-cut the label and for preprinting of information thereon, a third step of passing at least the first sheet, and possibly the second sheet as well, through a printing press for pre-printing of information, and a fourth step of collating of the three parts--the label and the two sheets, together in a collator.
The material costs to produce such known form/label combinations are high in that at least two sheets of paper as well as a label sheet are required. Second, the equipment costs are high in that four separate machines are required to produce such form/label combinations--a coater, a label press, a printing press and a collator. Finally, the production costs are high in that at least four processing steps are required--one run through a coater, another through a label press, at least one run through a printing press, and a fourth through a collator. Thus, the production of such form/label combinations is expensive.
According to the invention a form/label combination is produced more inexpensively than present known form/label combinations, by a process which is less expensive than present known processes for producing form/label combinations.
According to a broad aspect of the invention there is provided a form/label combination comprising a first sheet having a first portion, a second portion, a front face and a back face, a second sheet located behind and substantially coextensive with the first sheet, the second sheet also having a first portion substantially coextensive with the first sheet first portion, a second portion substantially coextensive with the first sheet second portion, a front face and a back face, a first portion attachment mechanism which releasably attaches the first sheet first portion to the second sheet first portion (preferably comprising a pressure-sensitive adhesive provided on the back face of the first sheet first portion and a cooperating adhesive release material provided on the front face of the second sheet first portion), a second portion attachment mechanism which attaches the first sheet second portion to the second sheet, a mechanism (e.g. die cut) which allows ready detachment of the first sheet first portion from the first sheet second portion, and image-transfer means for transferring images impressed on the first sheet front face to the second sheet front face. The sheets and mechanisms are positioned and provided so that when information is placed on the front face of the first sheet, the first sheet first portion may be detached from the second sheet and adhered to another surface, the first sheet second portion may be detached from the second sheet to provide a separate record of the information placed thereon, and the second sheet provides a record (e.g. substantially all) of the information (indicia) placed on the front face of the first sheet.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for making a continuous sheet of form/label combinations from a first and a second continuous sheet. The method comprises: (a) Applying image transfer means to at least one of the sheets, e.g. a coating of a self-contained image-transfer coating to a front face of the second continuous sheet, so that once the first continuous sheet is placed on top of the second continuous sheet, impressions formed on a front face of the first continuous sheet will be transferred to the front face of the second continuous sheet. (b) Applying a pressure-sensitive adhesive to a back face of a first longitudinal portion of the first continuous sheet. (c) Applying an adhesive-release coating to the front face of a first longitudinal portion of the second continuous sheet substantially coextensive with the first longitudinal portion of the first continuous sheet. (d) Placing the first continuous sheet on top of the second continuous sheet. (e) Providing longitudinal lines of weakness (e.g. perforations) in the first and second continuous sheets substantially between the first longitudinal portion and a second longitudinal portion of each continuous sheet. And, (f) providing transverse lines of weakness (e.g. perforations) in the first and second continuous sheets so as to define individual form/label combinations. In the method (a) is preferably performed before (c), and (a) through (c) are preferably performed before (d).
Advantageously, the form/label combination according to the present invention provides the user with a label and two receipts, which form/label combination may be produced from only two sheets of paper. Further, only two machines, a coater and label press, are required to manufacture the form/label combination. The form/label combination can also be produced in one pass through a coater, and another through the label press. These advantages allow the form/label combination of the present invention to be produced more inexpensively than is the case for similar known form/label combinations. Similar advantages are provided by the method of the present invention.
Other objects, features and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, and the appended claims.